VKook fanfic
by Yeoljae
Summary: Taehyung meringis gemas mendengar Jungkook yang menanyakan hal yang tidak begitu penting padanya. Awalnya ia berniat mengajak magnae untuk belanja roti, tapi berujung pada pernyataan cinta yang ababil/"Hari ini makan apa?"/"Kenapa?"/"panggil aku Key, Taehyung."/"Aku menyayangimu, magnae"/"Hyung, apa maksudmu?"/"Aku akan menunggu" (Warning inside)


**Author** : LEVINFINITEXO88

 **Disclaimer** : They belong to BigHit Entertaiment, Bangtan Seonyeondan, and their family.

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor.

 **Pairing** : VKook.

 **Support cast** : all of bangtan's member.

 **Length** : oneshoot? Ficlet? Drabble? Gatau ah. Yg penting langsung end/?

 **Summary** :

 _ **Taehyung meringis gemas mendengar Jungkook yang menanyakan hal yang**_ _ **tidak begitu penting**_ _ **padanya. Awalnya ia berniat mengajak magnae untuk belanja roti, tapi berujung pada pernyataan cinta yang ababil/"Hari ini makan apa?"/"Kenapa?"/"panggil aku Key, Taehyung."/"Aku menyayangimu, magnae"/"Hyung, kau cinta padaku?"**_

 **Warning** : Alur kecepetan, cerita abal, typo(s) banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dan segala kejelekan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terik matahari pagi itu menyelusup masuk ke dorm BTS yang awalnya senyap dan gelap. Memaksa semua membernya bangun dengan tidak rela dan mata tertutup/?.

.

Hoseok bangun pertama, disusul Jin, Namjoon, dan seterusnya. Menyisakan sang magnae bangun paling akhir.

.

" _ **Hyung**_ , hari ini kita makan apa?" Tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Hoseok pelan. Hoseok menguap. Ia tahu itu _**magnae**_ tersayangnya, Jungkook. Ingin rasanya membuka mata dan menjawab pertanyaan polos Jungkook itu.

.

—Tapi malas sekali, _**man**_ **.**

.

Namjoon yang berada di sebelah Hoseok membuka matanya, terus memejamkannya lagi.

.

"Kita tidak makan hari ini," gumam Namjoon sebelum jatuh tertidur lagi.

.

"Jangan hiraukan leader, _**magnae**_ " Sahut Hoseok setengah hidup, "Mungkin, bibimbap. Tanya Jin _**hyung**_ sana." Usir Hoseok sambil duduk di sofa dan memeluk lengan seseorang—Hoseok yakini itu lengan Namjoon—dan tertidur lagi.

.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Diabaikan sakit rasanya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Jin yang tengah duduk menyender di meja makan dengan pundak yang ditindih Suga.

Tapi seketika, ia berhenti.

.

"Pasti jawabannya sama seperti Hoseok _**hyung**_." Gumamnya sambil melihat Jin dengan raut muka sedih. Ugh, imut sekali.

.

Mata besarnya kembali menyusuri jiwa-jiwa yang kemungkinan sudah bangun dan mau menjawab pertanyaan _**'hari-ini-makan-apa'**_ miliknya.

.

.

.

 **Gotcha.**

.

.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung terlihat berdua di dapur. Membuat susu vanilla untuk mereka sendiri. Ah, tidak. Taehyung saja yang buat susu. Jimin sendiri buat kopi susu.

.

Segera saja, Jungkook pergi ke dapur dan menghampiri _**hyung**_ -95 lines itu.

.

.

" _ **HYUNGDEUL!**_ " Jungkook berteriak kencang. Jimin yang tengah meminum kopi tersedak seketika. Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook dengan tatapan _**'apa-yang-kau-mau-hah-?'**_

 **.**

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dengan menampilkan 2 gigi kelincinya.

.

"Hari ini kita makan apa?" Jungkook pun melontarkan kalimat keramatnya pada member 95 lines itu.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan lucu dan amat sangat polos yang keluar dari bibir _**magnae**_ BTS itu. Jimin pun diam-diam keluar dari dapur—memberi privasi pada Taehyung dan Jungkook—dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang agak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan super polos milik Jungkook itu.

.

"Ramen." Jawab Taehyung dingin sambil meneguk susu hangat vanilla-nya.

.

"Yah, jangan ramen dong," Nada sahutan Jungkook terdengar merajuk. Taehyung yakin sebentar lagu Jungkook akan ber- _ **aegyo**_ di depannya.

.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melirik Jungkook yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

.

 _ **'Tuh 'kan. Kuatkan hatimu, Taehyungie'**_ Batin Taehyung sambil menaruh gelas di bak cuci. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook—jaga-jaga agar ia tidak bertindak **agresif.**

.

"Burger!" Jawab Jungkook cepat dengan mata berbinar-binar.

.

"Tidak baik makan-makanan cepat saji pagi-pagi, heh. Kau mau dimarahi Suga _**hyung**_ , begitu?" Celetuk Taehyung sinis.

.

Jungkook terdiam. Benar juga. _**Hyung**_ nya yang lagi satu itu benci kalau membernya makan fast food pagi-pagi. Tidak peduli dalam porsi kecil atau besar.

Jimin yang notabene adalah kekasihnya tidak akan bisa meredam amarah si **'Rapper Gula'** itu. Tapi, Jungkook ingin makan burger pagi ini.

 _ **.**_

"Kajja, kita beli roti saja." Tawar Taehyung sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas. Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

.

"Roti apa? Roti burger?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya, imut.

.

Tolong ingatkan Taehyung untuk membungkus makhulk kelinci polos ini di karung dan membawanya pulang ke Daegu.

.

.

 **(SKIP TIME)**

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan berdua—berniat membeli roti di bakery yang tak jauh dari dorm mereka.

.

Demi boneka singa yang lucu-lucu, Taehyung benar-benar tidak ingin keluar rumah di cuaca yang dingin ini.

.

Malas gerak, _**man.**_

 _ **.**_

Tapi untuk menemani Jungkook yang-aduhai-imut-sekali, Taehyung rela.

.

.

 _ **Ehem**_ **.**

.

.

" _ **Hyung, hyung**_.." Panggil Jungkook sambil menggoyangkan lengan Taehyung kecil. _**Namja**_ bersurai cokelat itu menoleh sedikit ke arah Jungkook.

.

"Apa?"

.

"Apa kita belikan untuk yang lainnya juga?"

.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau diejek pelit oleh Jimin nanti." Sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

.

"Oh. Tapi, Hoseok _**hyung**_ jangan dibelikan yah?"

.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut. Ada apa dengan magnae-nya ini?

.

.

"Kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Tadi pagi dia mengusirku. Padahal aku hanya bertanya, _'hari ini kita makan apa?'_. Aku kesal sekali, _**hyung**_."

.

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya. Cuma gara-gara itu, dia tidak mau membelikan roti untuk _dancing machine_ itu? Jika _**namja**_ dancer itu tahu, pasti akan menangis tersedu-sedu sekarang juga.

.

"Hoppie _**hyung**_ pasti sedang mengantuk, 'kan? Kau 'kan tahu kebiasannya, dia akan mengusir orang-orang yang ingin menganggu tidurnya." Sahut Taehyung lembut. Jungkook menggerutu tidak terima.

.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menganggu, aku hanya ingin **bertanya**."

.

"Tapi itu sama sa-"

.

" _ **Hyung**_ tidak mengerti ya? Aku ingin bertanya, bukan menganggu, huh!" Jungkook kesal. Ia berlari menjauhi Taehyung dan masuk ke salah satu toko.

.

Taehyung terdiam, kemudian tertawa kecil. Kemudian memasuki toko yang sama dengan yang Jungkook masuki.

.

Toko bakery tujuan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KLINING

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang!" Sapa salah satu penjaga menyambut kedatangan Taehyung. Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya kecil.

.

"Ah, iya."

.

"Mau membeli roti?" Tanya penjaga itu. Taehyung melirik name-tagnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Kibum.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tersenyum, "Tentu, Kibum-ssi. Ini 'kan Toko Roti. Kecuali ini toko parfum, aku akan beli parfum disini."

.

Penjaga yang bernama Kibum itu tersenyum lebar. Taehyung akui, pelayan toko roti ini tersenyum cantik sekali.

.

Walaupun dia _**namja**_. Tapi tetap saja, _**namja**_ di depannya ini kalah jauh dari Jungkook kesayangannya.

.

"Panggil aku Key. Dan tampaknya kau terlihat lebih muda dariku ya?"

.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Mungkin?"

.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari seorang namja bergigi kelinci dari balik rak donat.

.

 **(SKIP TIME)**

.

"Ahahahahah :D kau benar-benar seperti adikku, Taehyung-ssi!" Key tertawa saat Taehyung selesai menceritakan kisah konyolnya.

.

"Wkwkwk, benar kah?" Key mengangguk penuh semangat.

.

"Ya. Kau mirip Baekhyun. Dia itu lucu sepertimu, kalau ada waktu, akan kukenalkan padamu." Jawab Key sambil mengerlingkan mata kucingnya pada Taehyung.

.

"Tid—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sontak, Key dan Taehyung menoleh ke arah meja kasir. Mereka mendapati seorang _**namja**_ yang diam di depan kasir dengan banyak roti di depannya. Bahkan penjaga kasir di depannya sampai sedikit ketakutan.

.

Taehyung tersenyum, itu Jungkook-nya.

.

"Ah, aku harus bekerja. Sampai nanti Taehyung- _ **ah**_."

.

" _ **Ne, hyung. Jaa.**_ "

.

Key berlalu ke belakang toko. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Taehyung berjalan keluar dari toko.

.

Berniat menunggu bocah kelincinya selesai membayar roti mereka.

.

—

.

Jungkook menenteng kantung plastik yang berisi roti-roti untuk persediaan dorm BTS sampai sore nanti. Tapi, ia sedikit ragu. Mengingat mulut-mulut _**hyungdeulnya**_ yang akan berubah seperti barongsai jika ada makanan _**#DipukulARMY.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook keluar dari toko. Menatap kosong pada jalanan yang kini dipenuhi titik-titik salju.

.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya seseorang di samping Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya.

 **.**

Itu _ **hyung-**_ nya. Taehyung.

 _ **.**_

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit hati-hati. Taehyung merasa, magnaenya _moody_ sekali hari ini.

.

"Tidak." Jungkook menjawab dingin sambil berjalan cepat agar tidak berjalan berdampingan dengan Taehyung.

.

Sayang sekali, usahanya digagalkan oleh langkah cepat Taehyung—yang membuat Taehyung tiba-tiba di depannya—dan membuatnya berhenti seketika.

.

"Kau kenapa si—"

.

"BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa lagi namja kelincinya ini? Apa ia sudah berbuat kesalahan?

.

Jungkook segera berlari meninggalkan Taehyung. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja bergigi kelinci itu.

.

"Ya! Jungkook-ah!"

 **.**

 **GREP**

 **.**

"A-apaan sih! Lepas!" Bentak Jungkook sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Taehyung. Tapi, naas. Tenaga Taehyung seperti 3 kali lipat lebih kuat dari biasanya.

.

"Kau kenapa, eh? Beritahu aku apa salahku.." ujar Taehyung sedikit memelas. Oh, sebenarnya siapa seme siapa uke disini?

.

"Sadar sendiri dong!" Teriak Jungkook lagi—hampir menyamai teriakan Jimin.

.

"Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan, kok."

.

"Cih! Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, _**hyung**_!"

.

"Apa salahku?"

.

"Cari tahu sendiri!"

.

"Ya, jangan begitu, Jungkook-ah!"

.

"Cari sendiri!"

.

"Kasih tahu aja!"

.

"Cari sendiri!"

.

"Kasih tahu aja!"

.

"Cari sendiri!"

.

"Kasih tahu aja!"

.

"Cari sendiri!"

.

"Kasih tahu aja!"

.

"Cari sendiri!"

.

"Kasih tahu aja!"

.

"Cari sendiri!"

.

"Kasih tahu aja!"

.

—Gitu terus sampe kiamat.

.

Ga ding, Jungkook udah males duluan ngeladenin Taehyung yang **ehem** -ga peka level dewa itu.

.

Taehyung mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Jungkook, dan berbisik kecil.

.

"Kasih tahu, atau kucium disini?"

 **.**

 **BLUSH**

 **.**

Pipi Jungkook merona seketika. Menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang ia anggap mematikan.

.

"A-apaan!"

.

"Mengelak, berarti kau ing—"

.

"Oke! Aku akan beritahu!" Teriak Jungkook cepat, ketus. Taehyung menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

"Sepertinya hyung asyik sekali berbicara dengan namja penjaga itu," jawab Jungkook sedikit malu-malu, "—aku jadi iri.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hening panjang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung terdiam mendengar pernyataan cinta-tidak-langsung oleh Jungkook. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit bahagia

"Jadi, ceritanya kau cemburu padaku?" Tanya Taehyung penuh selidik. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"B-bukan! Aku—hanya tidak suka.."

.

.

 _'Lalu apa bedanya?'_ Gumam Taehyung di dalam hatinya. Sungguh polos sekali pikiran magnae-nya itu.

.

.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya." Taehyung meletakkan tangannya di dadanya sendiri, membuat janji yang terlihat seperti sumpah di mata Jungkook.

.

.

"Eung, jangan begitu hyung, aku—"

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Tidak jadi."

.

"Yaaaa~"

.

.

Taehyung mengusak surai hitam Jungkook gemas, "Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu, magnae. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku."

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **DEG**

 **.**

 **.**

Jantung Jungkook berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mata kelincinya menatap Taehyung penuh tanya.

.

"Jadi, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, bagaimana?"

.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu?"

 **.**

 **DEG**

 **.**

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan herannya. Kali ini, Taehyung yang dibuat cengo sendiri. Apa _**namja**_ di depannya ini tidak mengerti? Apa _**namja**_ di depannya tidak peka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hah?**

 **.**

 **.**

—sepertinya kau lupa Taehyung. _**Namja**_ di depanmu masih berumur 18 tahun.

.

.

(SKIP TIME)

.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di dorm. Dengan saling berdiam diri dan sedikit menjaga jarak. Jimin yang kebetulan dilewati mereka jadi heran sendiri. Tiba-tiba Suga datang sambil mengucek matanya lucu.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Suga sedikit serak—khas orang baru bangun tidur.

.

" _ **Magnae**_ couple bersikap aneh." Jawab Jimin sambil berbisik.

.

"Kau juga _**magnae**_ , bocah."

.

"Tapi couple-ku kau hyung."

.

Suga memutar bola matanya—bosan. Jimin terkikik geli melihatnya. Kemudian, namja imut-ber-abs itu menatap Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di depannya sambil membawa no—eh?

.

"HUWAAA !" Teriak Jimin 7 oktaf. Sanggup untuk menulikan 5 ekor gajah/?

.

Taehyung menatap Jimin malas, "Berisik. Minggirlah, aku mau lewat."

.

.

"Yoongi hyung! Taehyung kerasukan!"

.

.

Dan terdengarlah suara benda jatuh dan teriakan Jimin serta suara tawa membahana milik Suga yang mengisi keheningan pagi-menjelang-siang hari itu.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Hoseok memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

.

Tidak biasanya magnae ini diam saja. Padahal tadi pagi dia meneror semua member—tidak semua sih—dengan pertanyaan polosnya.

.

" _ **Gwenchanna?**_ "

.

"Mm.."

.

"Kalian berdua bersikap aneh," gumam Hoseok sambil memasang pose berpikir ala Sherlock Holmes.

.

"Kalian? Siapa?" Jungkook mengerjap-erjapkan matanya heran.

.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau dengan Taehyung."

.

Jungkook menghela nafas cepat.

.

"Aku hanya masih bingung, hyung."

.

"Mau cerita?"

.

"Dimana?"

.

"Di kamarku. Kalau di meja makan, Namjoon akan membongkar semuanya." Celetuk Hoseok sinis sambil melihat kekasihnya yang asyik mengunyah roti.

.

Jungkook menarik tangan Hoseok menuju kamar hyungnya itu. Sepertinya dia siap menceritakan semua.

.

—mungkin juga tidak.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja makan. Jimin di sampingnya sedang asyik menggombali Suga (yang Taehyung yakini Suga tidak akan meresponnya). Namjoon di depannya juga tengah melamun, mungkin karena kekasihnya hilang bersama Jungkook.

.

"Kau aneh, Taehyung." Bisik Jin sambil menepuk punggung Taehyung. Ia mendongak menatap namja tertua di grupnya itu.

.

"Ho-oh. Moodku sedang tidak bagus,"

.

"Ada masalah?"

.

"Ya."

.

"Mau cerita?"

.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Taehyung sambil mengambil sebuah roti di depannya.

.

 _"_ Aha, kau pasti sedang bingung 'kan?" Celetuk Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyalakan laptop di depannya.

.

Taehyung mendongak, "Apa kau keturunan cenayang?"

.

"Monster cenayang tepatnya." Sahut Jin dengan nada yang terdengar cukup serius. Namjoon menatap Jin dengan tatapan tajam, tapi sayangnya Jin terlihat tidak peduli.

.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung," panggil Namjoon dengan suara beratnya, "—apa ini masalah cinta?"

.

Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan. Kedua namja itu—Namjoon dan Jin tentunya—menghela nafas panjang.

.

"Sudah kuduga, siapa kali ini? _**Magnae**_?" Tanya Namjoon penuh selidik.

.

"Hn."

.

"Dia masih polos, aku tidak mengizinkan." Sahut Namjoon ketus. Sepertinya sang leader sangat protektif dengan magnae tersayang mereka. Kemudian, Namjoon kembali fokus ke laptopnya.

.

Taehyung melirik namja yang berstatus leader itu. Leader yang bernama lengkap Kim Namjoon itu larut dalam sesuatu entah apa di depan laptopnya.

.

"Hei, kau siapa? Ibunya? Dasar." Sahut Jin ketus juga.

.

"—Jin hyung benar. Memangnya kau siapa? Ayah juga bukan," celetuk seseorang sambil memeluk leher Namjoon dari belakang—itu Hoseok.

.

" _Hoppie-ya_ , darimana saja, hm?" Namjoon menepuk-nepuk lengan Hoseok yang melingkar di lehernya.

.

"Menemani Jungkook. Dia bercerita padaku tadi," sahut Hoseok pelan, "Aku punya hipotesis kalau kalian itu hanya salah paham."

.

"Hipotesis apa? Dasar." Celetuk Namjoon mengejek. Hoseok menjitak kepalanya kecil.

.

"Nah, kau susul Jungkook sana. Minta bantuan, teriak saja." Sahut Jin sambil menepuk punggung Taehyung pelan sambil berlalu pergi ke ruang TV.

.

Taehyung menurut saja. Ia menyeret kakinya ke kamar Jungkook—dengan harapan Jungkook mengerti kali ini.

.

.

(Meanwhile)

.

.

Jungkook sedang asyik berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Kadang memeluk guling, kadang melempar bantalnya ke atas, lalu menangkapnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOK**

 **.**

 **TOK**

 **.**

 **TOK**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook-ah, boleh aku masuk?"

.

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati suara berat Taehyung dari balik pintu.

.

"Buka saja."

 **.**

 **CKLEK**

 **.**

Jungkook menahan tawanya. Hyungnya itu terlihat frustasi dengan rambut cokelat—yang agak terang—terlihat awut-awutan. Bahkan Taehyung belum melepas mantelnya sejak mereka sampai di dorm tadi.

.

"Aku menganggu?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Jungkook menggeleng.

.

"Duduklah, hyung."

.

Taehyung langsung duduk di kursi bulat yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.

.

"Jadi—"

.

"Anggap yang kukatakan saat di luar tadi tidak pernah terjadi, Jungkook." Potong Taehyung cepat, "itu saja."

.

Mata kelinci Jungkook melebar, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

.

"A-apa?"

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Tid-tidak."

.

"Ya sudah. Aku per—"

.

"Tunggu, _**hyung**_."

.

Jungkook menahan lengan Taehyung erat. Taehyung tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu. Hoseok _**hyung**_ bilang aku masih kecil, jadi belum waktunya aku mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan waktu itu.." Terang Jungkook pelan. Berharap Taehyung memberikan respon yang baik.

.

"..."

.

"Jadi, aku tidak menjawabnya. Hoseok _**hyung**_ juga bilang, aku harus dewasa dulu, begitu."

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

"Hoseok _**hyung**_ bilang begitu?"

.

"Hm, iya."

.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu," sahut Taehyung sambil membalikkan badannya, "Aku akan menunggu, ingat itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GREP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih, _**hyung**_."

.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian tersenyum lebar.

.

"Sama-sama"

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wait…**

 **OMAKE**

 _ **"Gwenchanna?"**_

 _ **"Mm.."**_

 _ **"Kalian berdua bersikap aneh," gumam Hoseok sambil memasang pose berpikir ala Sherlock Holmes.**_

 _ **"Kalian? Siapa?" Jungkook mengerjap-erjapkan matanya heran.**_

 _ **"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau dengan Taehyung."**_

 _ **Jungkook menghela nafas cepat.**_

 _ **"Aku hanya masih bingung, hyung."**_

 _ **"Mau cerita?"**_

 _ **"Dimana?"**_

 _ **"Di kamarku. Kalau di meja makan, Namjoon akan membongkar semuanya." Celetuk Hoseok sinis sambil melihat kekasihnya yang asyik mengunyah roti.**_

 _ **Jungkook menarik tangan Hoseok menuju kamar hyungnya itu. Sepertinya dia siap menceritakan semua.**_

— _ **mungkin juga tidak.**_

 _ **CKLEK**_

 _ **BLAM**_

 _ **Hoseok duduk di kasurnya, sementara Jungkook duduk lesu di sofa tunggal di kamar Hoseok. Entah sejak kapan kursi bagus itu ada di sana.**_

 _ **"Jadi, ceritakanlah."**_

 _ **"Taehyung hyung menyatakan cinta padaku."**_

 _ **Mata sipit Hoseok membuka lebar.**_

 _ **"A-apa?"**_

 _ **"Ya, dan aku belum menjawabnya"**_

 _ **Hoseok menghela nafasnya lega.**_

 _ **"Apa katanya?"**_

 _ **"Katanya, 'Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu, magnae. Kau mau jadi kekasihku?' Begitu." Sahut Jungkook sambil menirukan suara Taehyung waktu itu. Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Tapi, kau juga menyayanginya kan?"**_

 _ **Jungkook mengangguk.**_

 _ **"Tapi magnae, kau masih muda. Aku tidak mau kau dihujat fans hanya karena sudah punya pacar.."**_

 _ **BLUSH**_

 _ **Pipi putih dan lucu milik Jungkook perlahan merona. Hoseok tersenyum melihatnya.**_

 _ **"A-apa? Aku? Punya pacar? Aku tida**_ —"

 _ **"Jangan bohong kau." Potong Hoseok cepat, "Kau itu masih kecil, dan aku tidak izinkan."**_

 _ **Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, lesu. Namja di depannya menyeringai sinis. Membuat Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana, hyung?"**_

 _ **"Buat Taehyung menunggumu."**_

 _ **Jungkook tersentak dan menegakkan kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Hah?"**_

 _ **"Kalau dia menyayangimu dalam artian lebih, dia akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar dewasa, Jungkook-ah." Sahutan Hoseok terdengar bijaksana. Jungkook sendiri heran hyungnya yang satu itu bisa berbicara sebijak ini.**_

 _ **"Ah, baiklah."**_

 _ **"Kalau dia setuju menunggumu, aku akan melakukan tes untuknya. Kalau dia tidak setuju, lupakan perasaan bodohmu itu, magnae." Jawab Hoseok sambil mengambil handphonenya. Lalu mengirim Line Message ke Namjoon, kekasihnya**_ — _ **yang ia yakini 100%—tengah membuka laptopnya.**_

 _ **"Aku akan merencanakan itu dengan matang. Kau tinggal melakukan saja." Ujar Hoseok sambil menyeringai.**_

 _ **END *beneran.***_

 _ **Nb :**_

 _ **YEAAH xD ini first fic di Fandom BTS! *tebarconfetti***_

 _ **Ini juga pesenan temen sih. Dia itu nge-ship banget ama VKook.**_

 _ **Anyway, temen-temen saya semua lagi kesengsem ama pesona cute+tampan+keren+dsb-nya BTS *apaansih***_

 _ **Okay.**_

 _ **Review, please. I'm so glad if you leave your comment here ;)**_


End file.
